


A Future Hero

by WriterFromTheVoid



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Future, Gen, Magic Orb, Mysterious, Pure Heart Valley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 16:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterFromTheVoid/pseuds/WriterFromTheVoid
Summary: After defeating a monster that drops a strange crystal Mao Mao is transported to the future.





	A Future Hero

Headache. Why do I have a headache? It seemed to be the question in Mao Mao’s head. One moment he was fighting a monster, the next he had a headache. The cat didn't even know where he was. He only knew he was on a cold floor and that for some reason he felt extremely tired.

”Hey! You!” A familiar voice called out. Mao Mao wasn't sure who ’You’ was. He couldn't quite make out who’s voice it was but t sounded familiar and it sounded close by. ”Lucky! Honey! Over here!” The voice yelled. He recognized the names. Honey and Lucky we're both sweety pies of the valley.

”I'm coming!” another voice called out. Mao Mao was able to tell who this voice was. The voice was Lucky. But why did it sound a bit different? Mao Mao started to feel a pain in his arm. He looked and saw what was a bruise. Was it from the monster? The cat wasn't sure but all these questions kept making his headache worst then it already was.

”Are you okay?” The familiar voice asked. He could tell that it was referring to him now. It seemed by now that both Lucky and Honey had finally made it over to where he was. 

”I’m fine....” Mao Mao tried to reply but said nothing. His headache kept getting worse and he didn't know why. He kept feeling tired. Mao Mao tried to find who the voice was. Though he was surprised to see the voice was holding his katana, Gerdaline. This filled the cat with anger.

”What are you doing with my katana?!?” He snapped at the voice. His katana was the only ’gift’ he received from Shin Mao. He didn't want it to be taken. He tried to grab it but his didn't move.

”This is MY katana.” The voice replied with what sounded like a mixture of annoyance and anger. Now the cat was furious. Some citizens we're doing his job and now they took his katana?! He wasn't going to let this happen. He tried to reach for the katana with his other arm but the cat seemed too weak to move.

Eventually, the cat just passed out from the pain. He wished he didn't though. For now, he felt bad because heroes weren't supposed to show weakness. Passing out from some stupid bruise was obviously showing a huge sign of weakness in his opinion. 

When Mao Mao woke up he looked around. He looked down at his arm which seemed to be now wrapped up in some bandages. Mao Mao had seen he was on the couch of HQ. But HQ looked weird. For some reason, it looked a bit more advanced. For starters? There was a lot more space in the living room. There was some extra stuff now like a weapon shelf filled with weapons. But what caught his eye was his katana in there.

The cat realized he was finally able to move. Despite his arm protesting, Mao Mao got up from the couch and tried to grab the katana until he was stopped by a voice.

”Trying to steal from the sheriff?” Mao Mao realized it as the voice from earlier. “For you’re information! I’m the Sheriff here!” Mao Mao protested. He turned to the voice to see who it was. He dropped his katana. It had been Adorabat. She was wearing what looked like a yellow scarf or a yellow cape like his. “Well? I suggest you answer the question soon. Because you have a lot more questions to answer.” “Like the question on why you look like Mao Mao.”


End file.
